When Digital Worlds Collide (Part IV up)
by Raptor D DE
Summary: My entry in Nemesi-chan's 2002 Kensuke Contest. What if the Digidestined and their Digimon were transported to another Digital World where everyone has a counterpart? *YAOI WARNING!!*
1. Through the Looking Glass

Title - When Digital Worlds Collide  
  
Subtitle - Part One: Through the Looking Glass  
  
Author - Raptor Darkshadow  
  
Rating – R  
  
Summary - The Digiports have always worked before. But what would happen if they weren't operating properly one day? What if they malfunctioned and instead of connecting the Digital World to the real World, it created a loop with a parallel dimension where everyone has a counterpart? And what if this parallel dimension is evil, and everyone in it is a twisted image of the people we know in this world? And what if the Digidestined accidentally went there.....  
  
Comments - I feel kind of sorry for Armadillomon and Miyako...but that's me  
  
Couples - In this part, implied Takari and one-sided Daiken (this will change! Trust me!)(And he's got it bad, real bad!!!). However, in later parts, this is going to get confusing as it becomes couple intensive...hold on to your hats...  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Digimon...Digimon belong to a lot of rich people that I envy. I am making no money off this fic, and frankly I have no money so it would be pretty pointless to sue me. This is an original fic by me, if you would like to use it or post it somewhere else, please let me know first.... That's about all I can think of now...  
  
A/N - Daisuke has a flashback, separated from the rest of the fic by "***" markings.  
  
Warning - All flames will be used to make smores!  
  
1.1.1 --When Digital Worlds Collide--  
  
-Through the Looking Glass-  
  
Daisuke stood and stretched, placing his hands on the small of his back as he stood. He had been stooped over for too long, and he smiled as he felt the tension release. He looked at the wall that he had just rebuilt with Veemon's help, and ran his fingers through his spiky auburn hair.  
  
He smiled down at Veemon and patted the blue dragon on the head as he looked up at him with a grin, "We do good work, don't we buddy?" Veemon nodded, "Right!"  
  
Daisuke turned back to the wall and sighed, returning his hands to his lower back, "Well, I guess that we should start working on the second wall."  
  
Veemon nodded to himself, "Doesn't make much of a hut with only one wall, does it?"  
  
Daisuke walked over to the next section and sat in front of the pile of rubble. Veemon joined him, and together they started to repair the wall using what they could salvage from the piles around them, what they could find in the forest around them, and what they had brought with them to this part of the Digital World.  
  
Daisuke, Veemon, and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon were in the process of helping the Digimon that had been effected by the rule of the Digimon Emperor and the battles they had fought with him, as well as the damage that had been done by the evil Digimon that had followed when the Emperor had been defeated and Ken had joined the Digidestined. They had spent weeks traveling from one part of the Digital World to the next, and their journey had brought them to this small village of Koromon that had been all but wiped off the face of the Digital World during a battle.  
  
Daisuke looked over his shoulder as he worked, placing one stone atop another and securing them in place with a cement-like substance that Iori had mixed up with the help of Armadillomon, who had dug up all the ingredients. He could see most of the other Digidestined from where he sat, either working like he was rebuilding a hut, or doing some other service for the thankful Koromon. The pink In-Training Digimon were everywhere, helping where they could, trying to stay out of the way, and watching as their village came back together around them.  
  
Daisuke could watch as Armadillomon stuck his head out of the hole he had dug in the soft earth, smudges of brown and black dirt on his smiling face and ears as he threw more ingredients that he had found in his subterranean search into the large pot that Iori was stirring with a smile. Iori poured another bucket of water into the pot and looked at Armadillomon, and tried to stifle a laugh at the dirt on his face. Armadillomon crawled out of his hole and looked at the small boy quizzically, then looked into a puddle next to him at his motion. Armadillomon looked at himself in the puddle for a second, then started laughing with Iori, using the back of one paw to wipe at the dirt and only making the smudges worse. Iori collapsed amid a group of Koromon, holding his gut and kicking his feet in the air. Daisuke smiled at him, chuckling as Armadillomon washed his face in the puddle and helped his partner to his feet, only to return to his hole and get dirty again.  
  
Daisuke let his eyes wander some more, coming to rest this time on Takeru, Hikari, Patamon and Gatomon. He smiled to himself as they put together a hut identical to the one that he was working on, one never getting in the way of the other, smiling at each other as if they knew something that the other didn't, or perhaps they knew something that they weren't telling the rest of the group. Patamon and Gatomon were no better, sometimes laughing at something the other said, helping their fellow Digimon move something, helping their partners. Daisuke sighed as he watched Takeru and Hikari start working on rebuilding the roof with materials their Digimon brought out of the forest. They were the perfect couple.  
  
There were times when it was enough to make you sick!  
  
Because of where he was sitting, he couldn't see Miyako or Hawkmon, but he could hear them. They were trying to find the center support beam of a hut on the far side of the village, and he could hear them arguing about which beam lying on the ground was the one they were looking for.  
  
If he turned around enough so that he could look directly behind him, he could see Ken and Wormmon. They were putting up a wooden pavilion- like building that the Koromon would eat under if they wanted to be outside. They had just finished putting all the vertical supports in and were starting to put the roof beams up. Ken paused to push a stray strand of blue-black hair behind his ear with one hand and straightened up, looking over to see what was going on with Iori and Armadillomon-the younger boy laughed so seldom it was something to see, something to notice.  
  
Daisuke caught himself staring, and turned away from Ken quickly. Veemon placed a stone in the cement and held it for a second to make sure it would stick before reaching for the next. Daisuke turned enough to look at Ken out of the corner of his eye, and felt a blush color his face as Ken smiled one of his rare smiles at Iori and Armadillomon. Daisuke sighed, thinking how much he wanted Ken to smile at him like that. He swallowed and turned away quickly when Ken bent at the waist to pick up another roof beam, feeling his blush deepen. He placed a rock in the cement and held it, hoping that he would cool off a little before anyone noticed.  
  
Veemon blinked at him, wondering for a second, "Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke turned to him, "Yeah, Veemon?"  
  
Veemon blinked again, "You're all red. Do you want to move into the shade?"  
  
Daisuke shook his head, "No, I want to keep working! I'm fine!"  
  
Veemon looked at him for a second, then shrugged to himself and carried the bucket over to the pot to get more cement. Daisuke sighed. Veemon had noticed, but he had been right next to him, and he hadn't known what it had meant. In his book, that was a good thing.  
  
As he placed a rock on top of another, he hoped that no one else noticed his blush.  
  
---------  
  
Wormmon hummed to himself as Ken lifted the beam into place and accepted the hammer and nails from his partner. It made him feel geed to be doing some good after all that he and Ken had done before Ken had joined the Digidestined. Destroying Control Spires and fighting evil Digimon was one thing, but in his experience it was far more rewarding to help build something. Especially when he had had a hand-claw-in it's destruction.  
  
Ken finished nailing the beam into place and wiped his forehead with one sleeve and smiled down at Wormmon, "What do you think?"  
  
Wormmon nodded and made an affirmative noise, smiling to himself- although for the life of him Ken couldn't figure out how someone who didn't have lips and with a vertical mouth was able to smile. Ken placed his hands on his hips and stepped back to look at his handy work. He had never been all that good at intense physical activity, but for some strange reason he was enjoying this. He was thinking how good it felt to be able to do some good, to atone for what he had done and put in motion. Had he known what Wormmon was thinking, he would have been surprised at the similarity.  
  
----------  
  
Veemon placed the bucket of cement next to Daisuke and looked over his shoulder at Ken and Wormmon. He sighed as he watched them move away to get a drink of water before they started working again. The blue dragon sat next to his partner with a sigh, "It's Ken, isn't it?"  
  
Daisuke's head snapped to look at Veemon, mouth open, "W-w-what?" Veemon looked at the ground, "It's Ken, isn't it? The one you're thinking about."  
  
Daisuke swallowed and looked at the wall in front of him, "Um…yeah."  
  
Veemon looked up, "Has it always been him?"  
  
Daisuke wondered what his partner was talking about, then realized. It had happened enough that he supposed he should be surprised that it took this long for Veemon to say anything. All he could do was blush and look down at his hands. And remember the first time it had happened…  
  
***  
  
Daisuke stretched with a smile as he woke up, coming out of a truly fantastic dream, although he could already only remember it in the most general way, details slipping away as consciousness slipped in. After a moment, the smile slipped from his face as he raised himself to his elbows, his brow furrowing in confusion. He lifted the covers and looked underneath, still not believing what he was seeing.  
  
Frowning, he hesitantly reached down to the source of his confusion. His fingers came away tacky. It wasn't hard to guess what had happened during his wonderful dream. He sighed as he sat up in bed. Suddenly, the bright happy face of Demiveemon was next to him, "Mornin' Daishuke!" he noticed that his partner didn't seem happy, "Wha's wrong?"  
  
Daisuke's face got so hot in the next two seconds that he thought he was going to burst into flame. As it was, for better or for worse, he just looked away, finding himself more than a little embarrassed about this turn of events, and even more so that he had to share it with Demiveemon.  
  
Demiveemon looked at Daisuke's fingers and the substance on them, then blinked up at Daisuke's red face, "Did you do that? I thought you were asleep."  
  
Daisuke hadn't thought that his face could get any redder. But then again, you never know what you can do until you have to. "I…um…Well, you see…um…" this was harder than he thought it would be, "I was thinking of someone," The truth, plain, simple, easier, the truth was good.  
  
"Thinking of someone?" Demiveemon asked, small brow knotted in thought.  
  
Daisuke nodded, "Sometimes when people think of someone in their sleep…they, um…you know…" The blue ball of digital fuzz thought for a second, then smiled-which seemed much more natural then his pensive attitude of a few seconds earlier, "Who were you thinking of?"  
  
Perhaps the truth might not be so good here… He would share just about anything with his Digimon, and considered him his closest friend, but there are some things that are just not comfortable to talk about to anyone. Especially when you're a guy telling another guy that you're in love with a guy. It's just one of those things that feels impossible to do until you do it.  
  
It felt impossible to tell him.  
  
So he didn't.  
  
Daisuke swallowed, "Just…someone."  
  
"Someone who? Was it me?" he didn't seem all that disturbed that it could have been him, but then again he didn't even know if Digimon thought about themselves or others in that way. Did he even know what it meant? Did Digimon even think about sex? He didn't know if he wanted to find out the answer to that.  
  
Daisuke shook his head, "No, it wasn't you…it was just," he shrugged trying to show that it wasn't all that important, "Someone."  
  
Without giving Demiveemon a chance to respond, Daisuke got up and wrapped a towel around his waist, then took the messy sheets off his bed and rolled them up with his boxers to wash at the first possible opportunity. But until then, he wanted a shower.  
  
As he stood in the shower, feeling the hot water running off his well- muscled body, he rested his head against the white tile wall.  
  
Ken…  
  
***  
  
"It's Ken, isn't it?" Veemon repeated quietly.  
  
Daisuke remained silent for a second, grappling with the enormity of what he was being asked. He wanted to tell Veemon, confirm what he seemed to know, but it was so hard!  
  
It felt impossible to tell him.  
  
But he did anyway.  
  
"Yes," Daisuke swallowed, "It's Ken, it's always been Ken."  
  
Veemon looked like he wanted to say something, but after a second he just sighed and picked up the next rock he was going to put on the wall.  
  
Daisuke sighed and placed a hand on Veemon's shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just…" he shrugged, "I dunno." He had a sudden thought, "Does anyone else know?"  
  
Veemon shook his head, "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
The blue Digimon shrugged, "I didn't want to embarrass you. And I didn't think that you wanted to tell me."  
  
Daisuke winced. Said like that it made it sound like he had lied to Veemon, like he didn't trust him as much as a Digidestined should trust his Digimon. He just hadn't wanted to say anything because he didn't know how Veemon would react. He had thought that Veemon might have a problem with it and hate him. And there were two people that Daisuke couldn't bear hating him-Veemon and Ken.  
  
He wanted to tell Veemon how he felt, but he didn't know if he could. It hadn't been easy to tell him that he was in love with Ken… telling him that he still trusted him right now sounded cheap and insincere.  
  
"I'm sorry Veemon."  
  
After a few seconds, they started working again. Finishing the wall in silence.  
  
-----------  
  
At sunset, the Digidestined and their Digimon quit working and headed back to the Digiport that they had used to get there. All the Koromon in the village came to see them off, laughing and cheering as they bounced after them.  
  
"We'll be back tomorrow to finish!" Takeru promised, waving to the surrounding throng.  
  
The pink In-Training Digimon called out their farewells as the Digidestined waved. Miyako turned to the screen on the ground, holding her D-3 out at arm's length.  
  
"Digiport open!"  
  
In a flash of light, the Koromon were alone around the screen as the Digidestined and their Digimon traveled between worlds.  
  
Passing between the Digital World and the Real World was like flying through a sea of colors. The entire visual spectrum seemed to dance with itself, reds and greens, oranges and purples, yellows and blues, indigo, ultramarine, coral, violet, pink, and colors that sometimes defied naming.  
  
It was soothing, relaxing, comforting.  
  
But just as they were about to reach the other side, they seemed to stop in the middle of the sea of color.  
  
Then something went wrong.  
  
Everything changed.  
  
The colors around them changed, seeming to darken or get dirty. Within seconds they were surrounded by shades of ocher, umber, and gray, spinning around and around in a dizzying whirlpool that grabbed them and funneled them where it willed.  
  
There was a flash of light, and they found themselves on the other side.  
  
Ken placed his hand to the side of his head, waiting for the vertigo to pass. He didn't know what happened when they were in the Digiport, and at the moment, he couldn't care less. All he wanted was for the world to stop spinning. When he thought that he could open his eyes, he did and took stock of his surroundings.  
  
The rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon, including Wormmon were with him, all of them looking like they were feeling dizzy and nauseas as well.  
  
Ken blinked for a second. Wormmon was with him? Why hadn't he regressed to Minomon when he came through the `Port? A quick glance told him that Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon were there too. If they hadn't regressed to their In-Training forms, it could only mean one thing. They were still in the Digital World.  
  
He raised his head off the ground. What he saw made him stop and stare. He sat up slowly, blinking rapidly, hoping what he was seeing would go away. But it stubbornly refused to disappear.  
  
Iori knelt next to his Digimon. Armadillomon had clenched his eyes shut, moaning occasionally. The small boy rubbed the Digimon's armored back, uncertainty in his every motion-what was he supposed to do? How could he help? Armadillomon opened one eye, and tried to smile up at him, to show him that the concern and the effort were appreciated. With a grunt, Armadillomon got to his paws on shaky knees that felt like rubber, breathing deeply. Every muscle in his body tightened and his breathing stopped with a hitch in his throat. Iori bent closer, to ask what was wrong. Losing his battle with himself, Armadillomon lowered his head and threw up the meal the Koromon had given them for repairing their village. A second later, he threw up again, and again, and again, until he didn't feel like he had anything left in him.  
  
Iori wrapped his arms as far as they would go around his Digimon, "Feel better?"  
  
Armadillomon nodded, trembling all over as the nausea passed and the world stopped spinning.  
  
Miyako covered her mouth with her gloved hands, tasting bile but refusing to throw up. She hated to throw up, and would rather taste this than do it. But in the end, she had no say in the matter. Hawkmon placed a wing on her shoulder.  
  
Takeru and Hikari took deep breaths to settle their stomachs, holding it down until the spell passed. The rest of the Digimon seemed fine, if a little dizzy.  
  
Daisuke grabbed Ken's shoulder, "Are you all right?"  
  
Ken shook his head, eyes still staring straight ahead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, not seeing any blood or any apparent wound, "Do you have to throw up?"  
  
Again, Ken shook his head. Daisuke was about to question further when he noticed Ken's fixated gaze and turned to look. What he saw made his mouth dry up and his eyes widen.  
  
Before him lay the ruins of the Koromon village. Not as they had left it, not as they had found it, but worse. There was practically nothing recognizable left. It was as if it had been destroyed, then destroyed again, then ground into the earth for good measure. Small fires that looked like they had been burning for days were everywhere, thick oily smoke climbing into the sky in ragged clouds. The sky was dark, with night and clouds, roiling black and gray masses that rolled on as far as the eye could see, flashes of lightning illuminating it from within.  
  
Daisuke closed his eyes, blocking out the sight before him, "Oh my God…" 


	2. Refracted Reflections of Digitality

-Title - When Digital Worlds Collide  
  
-Subtitle - Part Two: Refracted Reflections of Digitality  
  
-Author - Raptor Darkshadow, Digimon Emperor  
  
-Rating – R  
  
-Summary - What if the Digiports malfunctioned and opened a doorway to a parallel dimension where everyone has an evil counterpart? And what if the Digidestined accidentally went there...  
  
-Comments - ...I have no idea where this came from...but it seems everyone in this reality has a thing for SMBD....And I've been watching *way* too much Escaflowne-everyone in this reality is wearing Dilandau's uniform...  
  
-Couples - Remember I said that this was going to become couple intensive? Well, pay attention: Daiken, Takari, Kaisuke, StingFlame, Taito, AguGabu, Takari (again? GASP!!), and I think that's it. And it only gets more complicated from here on in ;)  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Digimon...Digimon belong to a lot of rich people that I envy. I am making no money off this fic, and frankly I have no money so it would be pretty pointless to sue me. This is an original fic by me, if you would like to use it or post it somewhere else, please let me know first.... That's about all I can think of now...  
  
Warning - All flames will be used to make smores!  
  
--When Digital Worlds Collide--  
  
-Refracted Reflections of Digitality-  
  
A single gloved finger rose and fell on a key, shifting through the screens in front of the figure in the chair before them. The figure standing behind him leaned over and rested his arms on the back of the chair, looking at the screens over the other's shoulder.  
  
"I thought you said something was going to happen," the leaning figure said, a grin in his voice.  
  
The finger paused almost unnoticeably. Just as the lapse drew attention, the finger rose and fell, shifting to the next screen.  
  
The other figured in the room glanced at each other. Something was supposed to have happened. They knew it. The figure in the chair knew all about this world, and if he said something was supposed to happen, something was supposed to happen.  
  
The leaning figure motioned at the screen, "Why don't you just show us what happened?"  
  
The chair rotated to the seated figure and he standing figure were looking at each other, "Because, my dear Daisuke," the one in the chair stated coldly, danger in his voice, "The screens in that area are no longer working. Anything could be happening out there."  
  
  
  
Daisuke grinned, bowing at the waist, "Of course," he stated. The tight black and red leather that hugged his body creaked as he straightened, cape draped perfectly over his shoulders, "I didn't mean to question the word on my Emperor."  
  
The Emperor raised one eyebrow, regarding the red haired boy before him, then turned back to the screens without a word. The gloved finger started hitting the key again, the click loud in the silent chamber as the screens changed.  
  
The Emperor scowled at the screens before him. He didn't know what had happened, and if there was one thing he hated more than anything else, it was not knowing. Probably the genius in him. Or perhaps he just didn't want to lose face in front of those around him. Maybe both.  
  
He brought up the single screen that mattered at the moment. He watched as the code scrolled from the bottom of the screen to the top. He glanced over it, scanning for anything that might indicate a flaw in the program. He came up with nothing. It should have worked as he had planned it.  
  
He had been working on a more efficient way to affect the Digital World. Something that would have been faster than what he and those around him had been doing. Setting up Control Spires and making Black Rings was one thing, and it could even be fun to go out and put the Rings on the Digimon, although it was time consuming it could be amusing. But it was time consuming-in fact, at times it seemed to take too long, and he was starting to feel like he and the rest would never be able to control the entire Digital World if they continued at this pace.  
  
The solution? Find another, faster-and hopefully more efficient way to enslave and control the Digital World.  
  
That was what this program had been written for. As he went over the program a second time to look for any discrepancies, he went through the steps it would take as he found them.  
  
First, placement. The Program would be sent to the part of the Digital World that he wanted to affect, and wait there until he sent it the signal to begin operation.  
  
Second, signal reception. It would wait until it received the signal that activated it, sitting patiently until the proper signal was given.  
  
Third, first stage of operation. This was the first part of a two part process that he was understandably proud of and had impressed the others most of all. After activation, the program spread out, affecting everything within its reach and altering the terrain around it so the very surface of the Digital World had the properties of a Control Spire. A failsafe built in had the program build a Spire in the middle of the affected area for good measure. Every Control Spire had the extra code built in that allowed normal Digivolutions with a Digivice, which he had added for convenience long ago.  
  
Fourth, second stage of operation. All the Digimon in the affected area would also be affected. The program grabbed onto them and inserted a line of code into their code that had the same effect as a Black Ring, making them totally obedient. If they desired redundancy here, they could go out and line up the Digimon and Ring them themselves. It would be a lot easier, all they would have to do is tell them to line up.  
  
It took a little of the fun out of conquering the Digital World, but it was much faster. Besides. It was only a matter of time before he deleted the entire Digital World and he and those around him moved on to more pressing matters. Like conquering and ruling the Real World. He placed his chin in his hand as he scowled at the screen. Nothing was wrong with the program. Everything should have gone as he had planned. So what had gone wrong? What was stopping him from monitoring the area? There was nothing in the program that should do that.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, he turned around so he was facing the others. He looked them over, one at a time. Daisuke standing next to him, Flamedramon knelling respectfully behind him, though the blue dragon made no secret of the fact that he was staring lustfully at Stingmon- and the giant armored insect standing on the other side of the Emperor's chair didn't seem to mind in the least. The large green insect sported a large silver scar over his right eye, something that he had received during one of the earliest battles to conquer the Digital World. Standing close at hand were Taito and Yamato, wearing matching black and blue leather suits that accentuated their bodies. They stood close together, the taller blonde's arm draped over the brunette's shoulders. Agumon and Gabumon knelt nearby, Agumon sparing Gabumon a glance every now and then, catching his eye and looking at the thick black leather collar with silver spikes the furred Digimon liked to wear. Takeru and Hikari were next, their suits adorned with gray. Takeru's long blonde hair was pulled back and held in a tight ponytail, one gloved hand wrapped around Hikari's hips. Angemon and Angewomon knelt behind them, heads held respectively low, each wearing more armor than usual. Iori stood with his hands clasped behind his back, staring levelly at the Emperor, the deep mustard accents on his suit matching the color of Armadillomon's shell. Behind him, Armadillomon lay so his head was on his paws, watching everything around him, his neck sporting a thick leather collar with silver spikes much like Gabumon's. Last in the line was Aquilamon, the giant red bird stood with his head lowered, but his eyes fixed on the Emperor. His feathers were ruffled, and those that looked at him found their eyes drawn to the broken horn on the left side of his face, and the black patch strapped over his left eye.  
  
The Emperor stood, moving with all the grace of a cat, knowing that next to him Daisuke was watching his every movement. He saw Daisuke's tongue slide over his lips as his eyes roved over his skin tight body suit, and smiled at him as he whispered, "Later Daisuke, you must have patience."  
  
Daisuke sighed, leaning languidly on the back of the chair, "If I must," he smiled through his lashes as the Emperor, "And I –must-." The Emperor turned from Daisuke with a chuckle, looking at the others in the room with him.  
  
"It would appear we have a problem," he started, clasping his hands behind his back, "With all the monitors in sector 32-A are out, we have no idea if anything is happening out there. In fact, we won't know if anything is happening, if the experiment is a failure or a success, until someone goes out there and takes a look around," he spread his hands, "A volunteer would be appreciated."  
  
Without a second of hesitation, Yamato stepped forward, taking his arm from around Taichi's shoulders and kneeling before the Emperor, "My Lord, I would be honored if you would choose me for this assignment."  
  
Ken smiled at the taller blonde, "Lord Yamato, your request is granted. Go to sector 32-A and bring back reconnaissance. I will send Stingmon with you incase there is something out there that you and Garurumon can't handle by yourselves."  
  
Yamato lowered his head in a show of deference, even though his mind was appalled by the thought that the Emperor could possibly think that there was something that he and his Digimon could not handle by themselves. But he was the Emperor, and you did not question the Emperor if you weren't ready to defend yourself.  
  
By the time Yamato stood, the Digimon Emperor had turned from him and returned to his seat, tapping the key and searching through the screens again, looking for something that he might have missed, no matter how small the chance might be.  
  
Yamato stepped up to Taichi and smiled down at him, "I better find you waiting for me when I return," he whispered.  
  
Taichi smiled up at him, running a hand up and down the black and blue leather covering the blonde's arm, "You better believe I will." Without another word, Yamato took the brunette into his arms and claimed his mouth in a kiss, which ended reluctantly.  
  
"Lord Yamato?"  
  
Yamato cocked his head.  
  
"Come back soon."  
  
Yamato smiled, "As you wish, Lord Taichi," he released his love and turned to his Digimon, "Gabumon!"  
  
Gabumon lowered his head, "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
As Yamato turned and strode from the room, Gabumon rose to follow, pausing in front of Agumon, "When I return, I hope to find you ready for my return."  
  
Agumon licked his lips, "I look forward to it."  
  
Gabumon grinned, "What do you say, that if we find anything out there, you wear the collar this time?" he tugged the shiny black leather away from his throat with a finger.  
  
"A change of pace?" Agumon smiled, then shrugged when he met Gabumon's eyes, "Sounds like fun."  
  
Gabumon started walking, following the retreating back of his partner.  
  
Agumon called after him, "Gabumon!"  
  
Gabumon paused, listening for Agumon to continue.  
  
"Come back soon," the dinosaur-like Digimon said.  
  
Gabumon started walking again, catching up with Yamato's easy pace with ease.  
  
Stingmon stayed by the Emperor's side as he finished going through the screens again, coming to the same conclusion that all the screens in that area were useless and there was no way to know what was going on. He sighed as he stared at the screens, willing something to materialize on the screens. When nothing did-as he knew it wouldn't- he turned to look at his Digimon, "Stingmon, go with them. If they should get into any trouble, help them in every way you can; we cannot afford to lose anyone else."  
  
Stingmon waited patiently to be dismissed, both he and the Emperor knowing that now he would wait until the Day of Judgment before he moved or did anything without an order.  
  
"Stingmon?" the Emperor started.  
  
The Champion bowed, holding an arm across his chest, "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Without another word, the armored Champion strode to the door and into the hall, following Yamato and Gabumon.  
  
Ken continued to stare at the screen, hardly acknowledging the presence of the others in the room, "Dismissed. I will call you when I receive any new information."  
  
As one, those present bowed, "Yes, my Lord," and silently filed out of the hall. They might not be saying anything now, but Ken and Daisuke knew that the instant they were out of hearing range there would be more than enough animated talking and speculation to make up for the silence.  
  
Daisuke looked at the screens over the Emperor's shoulder for a few minutes, then turned to go, "Come on, Flamedramon," he motioned for the armored Champion to follow, "We have our own work to do."  
  
Flamedramon lowered his head, "As you wish," then rose to follow his partner. When they were out in the corridor, he smiled at the spiky- haired boy next to him, "Do you think that they'll find anything out there?"  
  
Daisuke shrugged, "You never know," he grinned, "Though it would be nice if something exciting were to happen, wouldn't it?"  
  
Flamedramon nodded, "Yes, Daisuke, it would."  
  
The blue dragon thought of Stingmon, hoping he would return soon. He touched the deep blue bruises that were barely visible peeking from underneath the leather bindings on his arm, thinking of the similar marks on his thighs and back under his armor, thinking of the time he had spent with Stingmon the night before. He felt the dull, delicious ache in his muscles caused by the damaged flesh, licking his lips. He hoped Stingmon would return soon. Very soon.  
  
----------  
  
"Wha…what happened?" Iori asked, shock evident in his voice as he and the others stared out at the destruction before them.  
  
"How is this possible?" Miyako whispered, "We were just here!"  
  
Takeru wrapped his arms around Hikari as she stepped close to him, covering her mouth with her hands, "Is this the past?" he mumbled to himself, "Did we somehow get sent into the past?"  
  
Gatomon shook her head, "No. It was never this bad."  
  
Hawkmon frowned, "There must be some explanation!"  
  
Daisuke nodded his agreement, then turned to the person that he always turned to when there was something that he needed explained to him about the Digital World, "Ken? What happened?"  
  
Ken showed no sign of hearing him. Daisuke stepped closer, worried. Wormmon looked up at his partner, who stared straight ahead, amethyst eyes wide in shock, mouth open. The Digimon placed a concerned claw on Ken's hand, "Ken?"  
  
Ken started and looked down at Wormmon, almost looking through him, then seeing him. After a moment, the small Digimon motioned to Daisuke. Ken looked at the other boy, blinking at him as Daisuke knelt down next to him again.  
  
"Ken, what happened?" he placed his dark hand over Ken's pale fingers.  
  
Ken turned back to the devastation before them and shook his head, mouth opening and closing, but refusing to work properly. He was finally able to whisper, "I don't know."  
  
Iori was still kneeling next to Armadillomon, petting his armored back, "Feeling better, Armadillomon?"  
  
Armadillomon nodded with a smile, doing his best to show that he was fine now, even though he was still feeling queasy and suddenly very empty.  
  
The green-eyed boy looked at Ken, "What happened with the Digiport?  
  
It was working fine, then suddenly…everything changed!"  
  
Ken shook his head again, "I don't know. Nothing like that has ever happened to me before!"  
  
"Us either," Takeru admitted, rubbing Hikari's arms because she was pale and cold as ice.  
  
No one could think of anything else to say, and no one could stop looking at the burning village before them. The silence stretched as the oily smoke streaked into the sky, and the wind blew dead brown leaves and clouds of dry dust across the ground.  
  
Patamon's wing-like ears twitched, and he turned away from the guttering ruins. He saw something in the distance, growing larger. With a gasp, he turned from the approaching creature and flapped into the air next to Takeru's head, trying to get his attention, "Takeru! Takeru! Someone's coming!"  
  
Takeru tore his eyes away from the village and looked into the distance, looking in the direction Patamon indicated.  
  
He swallowed and nodded, "He's right," he spoke so everyone could hear him, "Something's coming!"  
  
They all turned to look as it drew closer.  
  
After a few seconds, Takeru stepped away from Hikari and squinted into the distance.  
  
He knew that figure. Knew him like he knew himself. Knew him like he knew his brother. Because it –was- his brother.  
  
He whispered in a voice that was stolen by the wind as soon as it left his lips, "Yamato?"  
  
-TBC- 


	3. Anomalous Reality

-Title – When Digital Worlds Collide  
  
-Subtitle – Part Three: Anomalous Reality  
  
-Author – Raptor Darkshadow, Digimon Emperor  
  
-Rating – R  
  
-Summary – What if the Digiports malfunctioned and opened a doorway to a parallel dimension where everyone has an evil counterpart? And what if the Digidestined accidentally went there…  
  
-Comments – Hmmm…it seems that when I stay up for a long time, I get really weird ideas about the relationships of the Digimon and the Digidestined…probably doesn't help that I went clubbing again last night with several gay friends…I wonder if there's a correlation…Not that anyone cares what I did last night as long as I get these fix out, right? J  
  
-Couples – Let's see here…um…Daiken, Takari, Taito(AU), Kaisuke(AU), Takari (AU), AguGabu(AU), StingFlame(AU), hints of VeeWorm…eeks…I wonder how many more couples there are going to be before this fic ends….  
  
-Warning – This fic contains more of the same, DigimonXDigimon, with suggestions that they do more than just hug and kiss…I honestly do not know where this stuff comes from…  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Digimon…Digimon belongs to a lot of rich people that I envy. I am making no money off this fic, and frankly I have no money so it would be pretty pointless to sue me. This is an original fic by me, if you would like to use it or post it somewhere else, please let me know first…. That's about all I can think of now…  
  
Warning – All flames will be used to make smores!  
  
1.1.1 --When Digital Worlds Collide--  
  
-Anomalous Reality-  
  
Lord Yamato tightened his thighs on Garurumon's sides, holding on to the thick black leather collar with silver spikes that had grown with the Digimon when he had digivolved to keep from falling off the galloping wolf. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the wind playing with his hair as his Digimon's thundering footfalls carried them closer and closer to their goal.  
  
He opened his eyes when he heard and felt Garurumon laughing under him, a sort of broken growl. Blue ayes met gold as Garurumon looked over his shoulder at his partner. He smiled back at his Digimon, taking a gloved hand from the collar to pat his muscular neck.  
  
"Fast enough for you?" Garurumon joked.  
  
Lord Yamato laughed, tightening his grip on the collar and holding tighter with his thighs, "Go as fast as you want," he grinned, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back and tell the Emperor what we found! And I believe we both have someone waiting for us back at the palace!"  
  
Garurumon nodded to himself, and pushed himself on faster. Lord Yamato glanced over his shoulder, scanning the sky, wondering where Stingmon could be.  
  
----------  
  
Takeru shook his head, "That's definitely Yamato and Garurumon."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hikari asked, stepping close to him again.  
  
"I'm sure," Takeru nodded, "I would know my brother anywhere!"  
  
"All right, so it's Yamato," Miyako stated, looking at the burning village, then the approaching figure, then the village again, "What is he doing here?"  
  
"Maybe they noticed something was wrong with the Digiports and he came through to see if we were all right?" Patamon tried to look hopeful.  
  
"Then why not just use the Digiport here?" Daisuke asked, turning his attention away from Ken for a second.  
  
He was fighting the urge to take the other boy into his arms and hold him tightly, tell him everything would be all right. He wanted to be there for him, to tell him that everything was going to be just fine, but he didn't dare. He was afraid to take Ken into his arms because he was afraid that if he did he would start telling how he really felt, and that would be the end of that. He was sure that Ken would push him away, hate him, revile him, never want to see him again. Veemon might not have a problem with it, but then again, he was his Digimon, and he would understand or forgive anything that he did.  
  
But Ken didn't have any such connection with Daisuke. If he were to find out what Daisuke thought of him, how he thought of him, when he thought of him, and what he did when he thought of him; even if he were only to find out the feelings that Daisuke had for him, he might push him away.  
  
He could see it already. He would take Ken into his arms and hold him to his chest, whispering that it would be all right into his ear and telling him that he loved him. Ken's wondrous amethyst eyes would snap open and he would push himself out of Daisuke's arms. They would look at each other for a second, then Ken would sneer and back away, telling Daisuke that he was a freak, that he could never feel that way about another boy, that he shouldn't, and as far as he was concerned, he never wanted to see him ever again as long as he lived.  
  
Daisuke closed his eyes and swallowed. He was sure that was the way it would happen in Ken ever found out. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it if that ever happened. As it was, Ken didn't know how Daisuke felt about him, but at least this way he still had his fantasies. He had hope that it could work out-he would never say anything, and as long as he did, he had hope that it could work out.  
  
He shook his head and looked at Iori, noticing that he was being spoken to, "What?"  
  
Iori sighed, "I said, the reason they didn't use this Digiport is that if there were something wrong with it, it would be safer to use another one close by."  
  
Daisuke had to admit that it made sense.  
  
"And he would want to get here as soon as possible to make sure we were all right," Hawkmon stated.  
  
"That explains why he's riding Garurumon instead of walking," Gatomon spoke quietly.  
  
"So he's only coming to make sure we're safe, right?" Veemon asked.  
  
Hawkmon nodded, "Right."  
  
"So why doesn't it look like he's looking for us?" Gatomon whispered.  
  
For a long time, no one answered.  
  
----------  
  
Lord Yamato patted Garurumon's neck, "All right, let's stop here and take a look around!"  
  
Garurumon responded with a nod, and immediately started to slow down, coming to a stop in a cloud of dust and disturbed earth. Yamato jumped off his Digimon's back, landing softly next to him. The wolf- like Digimon turned to his partner, a friendly growl in his throat as Yamato patted his muzzle with a grin, "Now let's see what we can see."  
  
Garurumon nodded, already turning to look in the direction Yamato had picked, "Right."  
  
Yamato watched as Garurumon walked away slowly, gold eyes scanning his surroundings as he nosed and sniffed his way through the rubble.  
  
Yamato spared a look around, looking over the rubble, the ruined village ahead, the guttering fires, and the dark sky. They didn't even know what they were looking for. The Emperor had not told them to look for anything in particular, just to go and look for anything different. Anything different could be a lot of things. He shrugged as he started walking, looking around him as he caught up with his Digimon. Vague instructions or no, if there was anything out here to find, he was sure that they would find it.  
  
----------  
  
"I don't like this," Gatomon stated, eyes narrowing.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Iori asked, "They're here to look for us!"  
  
"I don't know," Hikari whispered, "I think Gatomon's right about this."  
  
"You're over reacting," Takeru said, "He's my brother! I know my brother!"  
  
"I'm just saying that we should be careful," Gatomon whispered, "First the Digiport malfunctions, then the Koromon village is worse off than it ever was before, and now, Yamato comes looking for us to make sure we're safe without looking like he's looking for us."  
  
Daisuke rubbed the back of his head, "You know, when she puts it like that…"  
  
Patamon looked down at them from his perch on Takeru's head, "You just wait! You'll see that Takeru's right!"  
  
----------  
  
Lord Yamato sighed, stopping and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
This was beginning to look hopeless. The instructions that he had been given were just too vague. There were just too many things that could fit the descriptions, too much ground to cover, and not enough of him to go around.  
  
Now, if Stingmon was there like he should have been, the story might be different. At least then he would have another pair of eyes looking at the problem. As it was, the giant insect was nowhere to be found. This at first struck Yamato as kind of odd. Stingmon had been told by the Emperor himself to go with them and help them look. And Yamato knew that Stingmon would do anything that the Emperor told him to.  
  
When it came to Stingmon, when the Emperor said jump, he asked how high, and how long.  
  
It wasn't like him to not show up after being ordered to help.  
  
Yamato sighed with a shrug. If Stingmon wasn't there, he probably had a good reason. And if he didn't, then he had better have a great story for the Emperor when they returned.  
  
With a sigh, he started walking again, catching up with his Digimon effortlessly.  
  
----------  
  
"All right," Miyako spread her hands, "We've decided that this is an unusual situation. We've agreed that we don't really know what's going on. We've agreed that we should be cautious until we do know what's going on," she closed her eyes and placed a finger on her chin, "Is there anything that we're forgetting?"  
  
It was a few seconds before anyone said anything.  
  
Then Daisuke spoke up, "Um…does anyone know where Yamato went while we were talking?'  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at him.  
  
Then Yamato and Garurumon came around a large pile of rubble not ten meters away.  
  
They stared at each other for a minute, no one knowing what to do or say.  
  
Yamato couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right in front of him were the Emperor, Lord Daisuke; his consort, and Lords Takeru and Iori, accompanied by all their Digimon.  
  
He blinked and shook his head, "Emperor," he started, "What are you doing here? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Ken stared at him, not believing what he had just heard. Emperor? He wasn't the Emperor any more, hadn't been for a while now. Why was Yamato digging that up now? Before he could open his mouth to ask, Takeru stepped forward with a grin.  
  
"Yamato! Good to see you! But we're all safe, so there's no need to worry!" he stopped and looked at his brother for a second, "What are you wearing?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Looking for you?" Yamato sounded puzzled, "I'm here to see if the experiment was a success!" Then he grinned, and it had an edge of mockery, "What am I wearing? Perhaps you'd like to explain that hat."  
  
"What test?" Takeru asked, "You mean that was some kind of test? Has Koushiro been messing with the Digiports again?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yamato's eyes narrowed, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! And what do you mean Koushiro? Can't you remember the battle?"  
  
Yamato could tell that something was wrong. They were all here, with the conspicuous exception of Lord Taichi. But Flamedramon had returned to Veemon, and it looked like Stingmon had returned to Wormmon-which would explain why he wasn't helping him look-and the angel Digimon had returned to their lower stages as well.  
  
But why had the Digimon decided to opt for less powerful forms in an area that they didn't know was hostile or under their control? And what was with their clothes? None of them was wearing the tight leather body suits that they had all come to wear as a symbol of their station in this world, and the Emperor was in a gray school uniform instead of his customary jumpsuit, cape, and glasses. And Lord Takeru was talking about Koushiro as if he were still here.  
  
But all this could be explained.  
  
There was something else that was bothering him, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was there. He settled on his brother, his eyes narrowing as he scanned his face. Azure eyes widened as he saw what was bothering him. The Takeru he knew had long blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail. The Takeru in front of him had short hair, much too short to even begin to tie back.  
  
He turned to Garurumon, about to ask if he knew what the hell was going on, but stopped when he saw the look on the Digimon's face. Even through the thick fur, Yamato could tell that his face had paled. His eyes were wide and staring, and his mouth hung open, almost closing and falling again as his throat tried to form sounds, but no sound came out. He looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
Yamato knew that if there was something out here to get that kind of reaction from his Digimon, it had to be serious. He turned and followed the wolf's gaze, looking to see what had spooked him so thoroughly.  
  
He blinked when all he saw was Hawkmon, standing staring back at them. That was odd enough, because Aquilamon shouldn't have regressed to Hawkmon unless he had lost a lot of energy, and stranger still was that he still had the use of his left eye. Even Yamato knew that Digimon couldn't just grow a new eye any time it suited them, otherwise what had stopped Aquilamon from doing it before now?  
  
But then he noticed what had really grabbed his Digimon's attention. Not Hawkmon, but the figure standing behind him. When he saw her, his eyes widened until the white could be seen all the way around the iris, and he took a step back into Garurumon, his mouth opening and closing. But no sound came out.  
  
"Lady Miyako," he whispered, "But you're dead!"  
  
That stopped dialogue.  
  
Miyako stared at him, summoning enough strength to blink twice, "Dead?"  
  
"This is impossible!" Yamato whispered.  
  
Daisuke opened his mouth to ask how it was impossible, how she could possibly be dead when she was standing right in front of them, but he was interrupted by a familiar sound.  
  
It took him a few seconds to place the sound, a buzz that increased in volume until it sounded like it was right above them. Right as he identified what the sound was, the tall green form of Stingmon came out of the sky and landed next to Yamato and Garurumon.  
  
He nodded his head deferentially to Yamato, then spoke. "I've searched the other side of the test area," he buzzed, "Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Yamato raised his arm, pointing a shaking finger. Stingmon looked at him oddly, then followed his finger. When he saw what had shocked the human and his Digimon, he stepped back as well.  
  
The Digidestined looked at Wormmon, then at Stingmon. The Stingmon before them was exactly like the Stingmon they knew-well, not exactly. The Stingmon that had just landed had a large silver scar over his right eye, something that they had not seen before because he had landed with his left side to them.  
  
Wormmon started to tremble when this Stingmon looked at him, seemingly impassive red eyes coming to rest on the small green caterpillar. Veemon was by his side an instant later, wrapping his arms around the shivering Virus, trying to comfort him as the Stingmon's gaze went to the next figure before him.  
  
Yamato took a single shaky step back, and then jumped up onto Garurumon's back, "Let's go!"  
  
Garurumon didn't need to be told twice. A moment later, he was running full speed, no more games, away from the Digidestined and their Digimon, Stingmon close behind as if every demon in both worlds were on their heels.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, the Digidestined began moving again. Ken covered his mouth with one hand, feeling like he was about to throw up again. Yamato had called him the Emperor. That just wasn't possible. He wasn't the Emperor. Wasn't, wouldn't, and couldn't be. Every fiber of his being screamed that this was wrong.  
  
The rest of the Digidestined looked at one another, trying to see if someone else had gotten something that they hadn't. Not seeing any more understanding from anyone else, each turned to their Digimon.  
  
Miyako stared in the direction Yamato, Garurumon, and Stingmon had fled, talking to herself, "I'm dead? How can I be dead? And what did he mean, `the battle'?"  
  
If anyone heard her, they hadn't any answers to give her.  
  
----------  
  
Lord Yamato, Gabumon, and Stingmon strode into the Emperor's audience chamber. The blonde was breathing heavily, as if had done the running instead of his Digimon. He still couldn't believe what he had seen. It just couldn't be possible. Something that outlandish had to be fiction!  
  
He knelt before his Emperor as Stingmon went to stand by his partner's side, and Gabumon knelt behind him to his right.  
  
The Emperor took one look at Lord Yamato and decided that something was very wrong. Most likely the program had an unanticipated side effect.  
  
"Report."  
  
Yamato swallowed, "My Lord," he started, "You are not going to believe this."  
  
----------  
  
The Emperor stood with his back to the others in the room, all of those that had been before had been summoned as soon as Lord Yamato had finished his story. After the blonde repeated his story for the second time, this time for the benefit of all, Ken started to outline his plan for them, revealing the first step.  
  
"First off, we must ascertain if these doubles are real, digital clones, or echoes from another time," he stated simply, "We have to capture one of them and question them," he turned and looked at those assembled before him, "Any suggestions?"  
  
There were none. But all looked at Stingmon when the green armored Digimon cleared his throat, "I believe that I have a plan, Master."  
  
The Emperor smiled at his Digimon, "Very Good. I want to hear all about it right away," he looked at the others, "Dismissed. But be ready for my call."  
  
Everyone bowed and stood, filing out of the room. The door closed and Stingmon began to relate his plan to his Master, a smile growing on the Emperor's face as the plan set before him unfolded.  
  
----------  
  
The rest of the court dispersed to their rooms, each sitting in their quarters, waiting for, for what they could not tell. In the Digimon's quarters, Gabumon was closing and locking the door to his and Agumon's private room. Agumon sat on the futon in the middle of the room, waiting for Gabumon to come to him, as he always had.  
  
Agumon licked his lips as the other Digimon sat on the futon next to him and smiled down at him.  
  
Agumon placed a claw on Gabumon's fur, ready to remove it slowly, beginning the evening with an act of sweet defilement that Gabumon shared with no one else. But before the fur could be removed, exposing him to the world, Gabumon placed a paw on Agumon's claws, pulling them away from his fur.  
  
Agumon grinned. So, it was going to be like that, was it? Gabumon wanted to be forced into it. He liked it when Gabumon was like this- it made it so much better for both of them when he fought.  
  
He pushed Gabumon onto his back, and straddled his stomach, smiling viciously down at him as he licked his lips, enjoying his mastery. He reached down to remove the fur, ready to force him to submit.  
  
Agumon grunted as he found their positions reversed, Gabumon smiling down at him as he used his knees to hold Agumon's arms to his sides. Agumon struggled to get his claws free, enjoying the experience despite himself.  
  
Gabumon shook his head and put his paws on the mattress on either side of Agumon's head, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his snout, forcing the orange Digimon's lips open and sliding his tongue into Agumon's mouth.  
  
Agumon was short of breath when Gabumon pulled away. He swallowed, then blinked as he felt a strange tightness around his throat. Gabumon moved, releasing Agumon. The orange Digimon brought a claw to his throat to find out what was causing the restricting feeling. Under his claw, he felt the unique texture of leather, and the smooth metal spikes of the collar.  
  
Gabumon made a show of his bare neck, making sure it was more than obvious what he had done, and just who was in control this time.  
  
"We found something out there," he whispered, his voice low and husky, "And a promise is a promise."  
  
Agumon licked his lips-a change of pace would be nice. Gabumon advanced on Agumon, covering his mouth with his own as he held him down.  
  
----------  
  
The Digidestined huddled together around one of the guttering fires, which was now being fed with pieces of wood that the Digimon had been collected.  
  
"What happened here?" Hikari asked, looking around as the village around them disappeared into the gathering gloom of night lit by fitful fires beginning to die down, the stench of smoke hanging in the air like a physical thing.  
  
"I don't know," Takeru mumbled, staring into the fire and puzzling over what his brother had said, "But I wish I knew."  
  
Ken was hugging Wormmon to his chest, staring into the heart of the fire without seeming to see it. A single thought was running through his mind, //I'm not the Emperor. I'm not the Emperor. I'm not the Emperor// over and over, a mantra that he neither started, nor knew how to stop.  
  
Daisuke looked at Ken, fighting the urge to go over and hold him, remembering his earlier thoughts.  
  
Instead, he hugged Veemon and closed his eyes. "I'm more worried about Yamato and Stingmon coming back."  
  
Veemon stirred in his arms smiling up at him, "Don't worry Daisuke! I'll keep watch tonight so nothing happens!"  
  
Daisuke grinned, "Yeah!" He brought out his D-3 up, trying not to think of this as losing a Ken-hug substitute, but rather as gaining peace of mind and a good night's sleep in the form of Flamedramon.  
  
"Veemon, Digivolve to---Flamedramon!"  
  
With a wave and a smile, Flamedramon ran out to start keeping watch.  
  
Daisuke spared a final look at Ken, then lay down with a smile, knowing that nothing was going to happen as long as Flamedramon was keeping watch.  
  
-TBC- 


	4. Hated Ignorance, Hated Knowledge

-Title – When Digital Worlds Collide  
  
-Subtitle – Part Four: Hated Ignorance, Hated Knowledge  
  
-Author – Raptor Darkshadow, Digimon Emperor  
  
-Rating – R  
  
-Summary – What if the Digiports malfunctioned and opened a doorway to a parallel dimension where everyone has an evil counterpart? And what if the Digidestined accidentally went there…  
  
-Couples – Let's see here…um…Daiken, Takari, Taito(AU), Kaisuke(AU), Takari (AU), AguGabu(AU), StingFlame(AU), hints of VeeWorm/StingFlame… eeks…I wonder how many more couples there are going to be before this fic ends….  
  
-Warning – This fic contains more of the same, DigimonXDigimon, with suggestions that they do more than just hug and kiss…I honestly do not know where this stuff comes from…  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own Digimon…Digimon belongs to a lot of rich people that I envy. I am making no money off this fic, and frankly I have no money so it would be pretty pointless to sue me. This is an original fic by me, if you would like to use it or post it somewhere else, please let me know first…. That's about all I can think of now…  
  
Warning – All flames will be used to make smores!  
  
1.1.1 --When Digital Worlds Collide--  
  
-Hated Ignorance, Hated Knowledge-  
  
The Emperor stood in the control room, looking at the screens before him. Most of them showed various areas of the Digital World that he controlled, but there were a few blank screens. Those were the ones that he was concentrating on. He sighed, closing his eyes.  
  
He still couldn't figure out why all the screens monitoring sector 32- A had gone out. There was nothing in the program that he had written that was supposed to do anything even close to shutting down the monitoring system.  
  
Violet eyes opened again as he crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the screens, watching as static and snow crawled across the screens. He frowned refusing to let his gaze leave the scrolling static, as if he could will them to work again and show him what he wanted to see.  
  
His concentration on the screens before him was so intense that he didn't notice someone else enter the room behind him. Usually he would have noticed someone behind him, but he was so preoccupied with the wart of the Digital World that was rebelling against him that he failed to hear the footfalls or feel his presence.  
  
After a few seconds of staring at the screens, the Emperor sighed again, bringing up a gloved hand to push his glasses up and squeeze the bridge of his nose, violet eyes closing in thought.  
  
He jumped as he felt arms snaking around his waist from behind.  
  
He heard a soft chuckle as he turned his head to see who was with him, "You're working too hard Ken-chan," Lord Daisuke whispered, clasping his hands around the Emperor's waist.  
  
The Emperor smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing into Lord Daisuke's embrace as the red head rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't like it when I don't know what's going on," the Emperor whispered, "You know that."  
  
Lord Daisuke chuckled, and whispered in the Emperor's ear, warm breath tickling the pale skin, "Well, you may not know what's going on out there," he grinned, "But I bet you know what's going on in here."  
  
The Emperor smiled, putting a hand behind him. Lord Daisuke purred as the gloved hand came to rest on his waist, fingers trailing lightly down the tight red and black leather to the conspicuous bulge.  
  
The Emperor chuckled, "I have a pretty good idea."  
  
Lord Daisuke purred in his love's ear, closing his eyes as the fingers moved up and down, "So you going to stand here all night, or do something about it?"  
  
The Emperor sighed, bringing his head up to look at the screens again, "I'll be along in a minute. You go ahead."  
  
Lord Daisuke sighed, "You know that you can't do anything here."  
  
The Emperor nodded, "I know."  
  
"Then why not get some rest?"  
  
"I feel like there's something I should do, Daisuke-chan," he whispered, "Some line of code somewhere that I overlooked, something that would solve this entire problem."  
  
"But you looked over the code for the program seven times already," Lord Daisuke whispered, "You didn't overlook anything!"  
  
The Emperor sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head, "I know."  
  
Lord Daisuke sighed, holding the Emperor closer, holding until he could feel him through his clothes, "Come to bed Ken-chan," he whispered, "You're going to work yourself to death unless you get some sleep."  
  
The Emperor smiled, "All right, you win," he squeezed Daisuke's leather gloved hands at his waist, "I'm coming."  
  
Lord Daisuke laughed with a grin, "Yes!"  
  
The Emperor smiled, "Just remember who's holding the whip!"  
  
The red head lowered his eyelids as he raised his eyebrows, "If you come to bed, you can hold anything you want…"  
  
The Emperor waved his arm, vanquishing the screens, plunging the room into darkness so the only light came in through the open door, "I'm going to hold you to that!"  
  
"I certainly hope so!"  
  
The Emperor led the way out, smiling over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway, "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
Lord Daisuke stepped into the hall after the Emperor, grinning, ready to follow. His eyes met with Flamedramon's, the blue dragon leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and smiling knowingly. The red head winked at the Champion and flashed a thumbs- up before turning to walk after the Emperor. Flamedramon brought the claws on his right gauntlet to his brow in a salute before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Lord Daisuke always got what he wanted. It was what made him who he was.  
  
And Flamedramon wasn't too bad at getting what he wanted either.  
  
----------  
  
Iori was having trouble sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still see the Koromon village. The buildings crushed, scattered debris, thick oily smoke rising from guttering fires. The fires were everywhere, filling the air around him with the cloying smell of smoke.  
  
He turned his head to look at Armadillomon. The Digimon was lying on his side with one paw resting on his partner's chest, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, breathing heavy and regular, the tone almost a snore but not quite. It was a sound that he found comforting. When he had first met Armadillomon, and Upamon had come to the Real World with him, he had thought that the almost-snore was strange, but now he was used to it. Upamon, or Armadillomon as the case may be, was almost always asleep before his partner, and the small boy found the sound comforting.  
  
He knew that Armadillomon would do anything to protect him, and the almost snore wasn't strange any more. Now it was something that he associated with warmth, and comfort. It made him feel safe to hear it next to him. It was a sound that usually lulled him to sleep, relaxing him even after the busiest day.  
  
But now, Iori just couldn't get to sleep.  
  
He carefully lifted the golden paw off his chest and lowered it to the ground next to him.  
  
He sat up with a sigh, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. He let his eyes scan the ruined village around him as he rested his chin on his knees.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, next to the sputtering, fitful fire that they had gathered around for warmth. He closed his eyes with a sigh and rested his forehead on his knees.  
  
It was all so horribly wrong…  
  
"Trouble sleeping?"  
  
He started at the voice next to him, Eyes snapping open and whipping his head around to look at Armadillomon.  
  
The Digimon was still on his side, but his eyes were open and his head was off the ground, green eyes regarding the small boy with concern.  
  
Iori sighed, "Yeah, but," he sought for something to say, then swung his arm out to encompass the demolished village around them, unable to thin of anything to say that could make what he felt real.  
  
Armadillomon sat up and looked around, then closed his eyes and sighed, moving closer to his partner, "I know, Iori," he whispered.  
  
Iori wrapped his arms around his Digimon suddenly, pulling him off balance a little and making him shift closer. He rested his head against the armored Digimon's side. He sighed as he felt his cheek pressed against Armadillomon's warm side, feeling his sides move in and out as he breathed, feeling and hearing his heartbeat.  
  
"It's all right Iori," Armadillomon whispered, "I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."  
  
Iori nodded as Armadillomon continued, "You know, I remember when I first met you. It wasn't that long ago, I know, but I still hold it as my favorite memory. I was so happy when I found you, knowing that you were my Digidestined, knowing that we would be the best of friends," he sighed with a smile, "I was so proud when you were able to help me Armor Digivolve," he closed his eyes with a happy sigh, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered softly.  
  
He looked up with a chuckle, "Do you remember that time I was in your bag when you went to Kendo practice?" he whispered, "You left me a whole tray of rice balls. I opened the zipper and watched you and your grandfather for hours. And when you got home, and I asked what you had been doing, you set me on your lap and explained everything. You looked so happy, telling me all about it, why you did it, how often you did it, how you practiced. I always watched you practice after that."  
  
He smiled and turned to look at Iori, "And do you remember the time you…" he paused, trailing off in mid sentence. He smiled down at his partner, who had fallen asleep listening to him, Armadillomon's voice lulling him to sleep, knowing that he was safe with him next to him.  
  
Armadillomon slowly and carefully lay down on his belly, careful not to disturb Iori and wake him. Iori's head rested on his back, his arms wrapped around his Digimon. Armadillomon closed his eyes, feeling Iori's gentle weight on his back, feeling himself falling asleep again.  
  
----------  
  
Lord Yamato sat staring out the window, looking not at the landscape outside, but at his reflection, and the reflection of the room behind him. There were souvenirs from all the major battles he and Gabumon had fought in the Digital World, as well as a couple from the Real World, scattered around the room. Everything was neatly arranged, from the trophies on the walls and shelves to the books on the desk, to the painting over the mantle. He kept everything neat-that was something he did for himself, Lord Taichi, who was currently sprawled on the bed with his shirt half open and dead asleep, would have liked it just as much if the room was in chaos.  
  
He let himself look at the trophies that he had accumulated over the years. The Bone Boomerang of a Mojyamon, the sword of a Knightmon, the large, angular head armor of a Metalseadramon, a few feathers from the wings of a Unimon, the list went on and on.  
  
Almost all of them kept souvenirs, little trinkets and mementos, from their battles. Like Iori kept the huge head carapace of a Snimon over his mantle, a reminder of the time it had cornered him and Armadillomon had Digivolved to Ankylomon for the first time to protect him. Like Hikari kept the staff of a Wizardmon in a place of honor where she and Angewomon could remember the battle fought for them, and the loss that had come with the victory. Like the Emperor kept the mask of a Myotismon that had led an army against him. When he had captured that vampire Digimon, he had tortured him for days, finally killing him when it ceased to amuse him. And right next to it, in a glass case, Lord Daisuke kept the sword of a Leomon, the last trophy that any of them had collected, from the final major battle. An army that had been led by that Leomon, larger than any they had fought to that point had caught them by surprise as they were traveling to another area to conquer, far from the safety of the castle, but they had fought back and won the day. The battle had ended when Flamedramon had blasted the Leomon into his component data with his Fire Rocket, leaving only the sword.  
  
Lord Yamato shook his head. If there was one souvenir that had more memories for all of them, it was that Leomon's sword. And not all of them were good memories.  
  
Feeling suddenly restless, he stood with a sigh. He wanted to go out and get some fresh air, but he wanted some company. He looked at Lord Taichi for a second, debating whether or not he should wake him, but deciding against it. After what he had seen today, he was in no mood to put up with a Taichi who would want some better reason for being woken up than just a walk to the observation deck on the parapets.  
  
Instead he threw a cape over his shoulders and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.  
  
----------  
  
Gabumon opened his eyes as he heard a knocking at his door, opening his eyes and looking at it. He wondered who would be up and about at this time of night.  
  
After a second, there came another knock, followed by, "Gabumon, wake up. It's me."  
  
The Digimon smiled. It would be his Yamato. He lifted his arms from around the sleeping form of Agumon and stretched as he swung his legs out of bed. Yamato didn't knock again, seeming to sense that his Digimon was aware he was there and was coming.  
  
Gabumon opened the door and looked up at his partner, "Do you want to talk about something?"  
  
Lord Yamato motioned with his head over his shoulder, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
Gabumon looked over his shoulder at the bed, watching Agumon sleep for a few seconds, neck bare as Gabumon had reclaimed his collar earlier. He turned back to Lord Yamato and lowered his head for a second, "Of course." Besides-Agumon wasn't going to be going anywhere any time soon.  
  
----------  
  
As they scaled the stairs to the top of the central parapet, behind the first and second defensive walls and higher than just about any other point of the palace, Gabumon stole glances at Lord Yamato's face. He was not happy about something, and he was thinking about it pretty hard. That much was obvious. And the Digimon had a guess as to what was bothering him.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs and stepped out into the chilled night air, Yamato and Gabumon paused to look around, both their gazes coming to rest on a point on the horizon, a point where the seemingly impossible had happened. After a second, Yamato tore his gaze away from the darkness and walked to the edge of the parapet, leaning on the railing with a sigh. He listened to the soft wind blowing past, whispering in the night and playing with his hair. He stared out into the night as Gabumon came up next to him, waiting silently and patiently for his partner to say what was on his mind.  
  
"What do you think?" Lord Yamato asked without preamble.  
  
"I don't know," Gabumon answered truthfully, "They looked like those we know, and their scent was similar but different."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There was something familiar about them, and alien at the same time. I'm not sure what it was."  
  
Lord Yamato sighed, staring off into the darkness, trying to see answers that weren't there, "Do you think they were clones? Or time- delay doubles or after images like the Emperor said they might be, or something like that? Something that the Digital World was able to produce that we didn't know about yet?"  
  
Gabumon sighed as he rested his arms on the railing, "I don't know, Yamato- san," he whispered, "I wish I did."  
  
Lord Yamato looked down at his Digimon, "Seeing them frightened you more than you let on, I think," he started, "In fact, I think you're as frightened about this as I am, and this whole thing is just to cover it up."  
  
"What do you mean? What whole thing?" Gabumon looked up, eyes wide.  
  
"Don't you think Agumon deserves better than that? Don't you think he deserves better than to be used as a method to hide your feelings?"  
  
Gabumon looked away, whispering in a voice that was almost stolen by the gentle wind, "Yes."  
  
"Then don't," the blonde sighed, "It's something that I had to deal with too, you know. And it's not something that you would want to put someone through."  
  
Gabumon nodded, "I won't."  
  
Lord Yamato smiled as he patted the furred Digimon on the head, "I know," he turned back to the night before him, "But we still don't have any idea what we're dealing with."  
  
Lord Yamato and Gabumon turned suddenly at a sound behind them, the blonde's hand falling on the hilt of the sword at his waist, Gabumon feeling the familiar comforting warmth in the back of his throat as his attack responded to his command.  
  
Both relaxed when a familiar form stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Yamato released his sword with a sigh, "Aquilamon! You scared me half to death!" Gabumon nodded, both agreeing with his partner and accusing the giant red bird at the same time.  
  
Aquilamon stared at them in the moonlight for a few seconds, regarding them with his good eye before lowering his head in a deep bow, "My apologies, my Lord. I had no intention of startling you."  
  
Without another word, Aquilamon turned and walked carefully down the steps into the palace.  
  
Lord Yamato took a deep breath and turned back to the rail. He glanced over his shoulder once, thinking about the Digimon that had just disappeared.  
  
He returned to staring off into the night, thinking of a souvenir. The Leomon's sword on Lord Daisuke's mantle, filled with memories. Not all of them good.  
  
----------  
  
Ken sat staring into the fire, knees drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees.  
  
He closed his eyes and rolled his head back to his face was too the sky. He had been trying to make sense of this whole situation for hours now, and so far, nothing seemed to make any sense. He sighed as he opened his eyes, and stared up at the familiar constellations of the Digital World for a long time.  
  
He looked down as Wormmon shifted next to him. He patted his Digimon on the back. Wormmon had stayed up to keep him company while he tried to sort the situation out. They were the only ones still awake, as far as he knew. He had seen Iori and Armadillomon get up and talk quietly for a few minutes before both lay back down, the small boy asleep on the Digimon's wide back.  
  
Wormmon looked up at him, smiling on his own way, telling him that no matter what happened, he would be with him, just as he had been with him through the dark time when he had been the Emperor, and the gray time he had spent trying to find himself.  
  
Ken smiled down at the caterpillar before looking up at the stars again. But that didn't hold his attention long. He took a moment to look across the fire at the still form of Daisuke. The red head was using his flame emblazoned jacket as a blanket, partly curled up against the chill of the night, face turned toward the fire as if he were seeking it's warmth, even in sleep.  
  
Ken smiled slightly, there was something innocent about Daisuke, something that drew people to the leader of the Digidestined. Perhaps it was his energy, his youth, the fact that he was the current Keeper of the Crest of Friendship. Or maybe it was the fact that no matter where he was, no matter what he was doing, and no matter what was going on around him, he would always be there for his friends.  
  
Well, that and the fact that he was unbelievably sexy when you got right down to it.  
  
Not that Ken would ever say anything to him about it. He was obviously heterosexual. More than obvious, given the way he chased after Hikari like a lost puppy. As much as some gay people could be flaming homosexuals, Daisuke was a flaming heterosexual.  
  
It wasn't a fact that Ken liked, but it was something that he had come to accept. There were some things that just couldn't be changed. But if he were ever given the chance…well, that was something that he usually reserved for his dreams and private fantasies. Real life hardly ever worked out that way.  
  
Wormmon touched his side, and he turned away from the sleeping boy on the other side of the fire to see what his Digimon wanted.  
  
"Ken," he whispered, "I'm worried."  
  
"About what?" Ken whispered back, not wanting to wake any of the others.  
  
"About us," Wormmon started, "And…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And," Wormmon paused, "I'm worried about Flamedramon."  
  
Ken blinked, "Why? He can take care of himself."  
  
Wormmon shrugged, "Well, I mean, he's out there all alone, and it's dark, and we don't know what's happening," he shrugged again, "I'm worried about him."  
  
Ken sighed, "You're right. We probably shouldn't have sent him out alone like that. None of us was thinking clearly when he volunteered."  
  
Wormmon nodded silently.  
  
Ken thought for a second, "Would you feel better if you went out to see him? Make sure he's safe?"  
  
Wormmon looked up at him, then nodded with a smile and a happy sound.  
  
----------  
  
Flamedramon sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He stared off into the night around him, looking over the moonlit landscape around him for anything out of the ordinary. He hadn't seen anything threatening so far, but as far as he was concerned, this whole place was out of the ordinary.  
  
But as long as he was out here, nothing was going to get anywhere near his partner or his friends!  
  
He started walking again, beginning another circle. He stopped and looked up as the moon disappeared behind a cloud, a thicker darkness covering the land as the silver disc in the sky was concealed. He stood where he was, scanning through the darkness around him more intently, knowing that if something or someone were to try and get past him, they would do it now, when they had darkness on their side. For several minutes, nothing moved, and no sound was heard except his breathing, and the beating of his heart.  
  
He turned around suddenly when he heard the unmistakable sound of a footfall behind him, coming from the direction of the decimated Koromon village. He tensed, waiting for who ever it was to show himself, scanning the night behind him for movement.  
  
He sighed with relief when he saw that it was just Stingmon.  
  
Stingmon stopped next to him, almost close enough to touch. Usually, the blue dragon next to him would have been thrilled, even a little excited to have him this close and alone, but there were other things on his mind, like keeping Daisuke and his friends safe.  
  
Flamedramon smiled up at the giant insect, "Came out to help me keep watch?"  
  
Stingmon nodded, scanning the area around them, then looking down at the other Digimon, "I was worried about you, out here all alone. I thought you might want some company."  
  
Flamedramon smiled. He may be a Virus, but Wormmon and Stingmon were really sweet once you got to know him. "Well, not much has happened out here," he started, "But it's nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
His eyes widened and he felt his face grow warm under his helmet as he felt Stingmon's arm snake around his waist, cold claws coming to rest on his hip and pull him a little closer. Now he was excited.  
  
He looked up, finding Stingmon looking down at him, almost seeming to smile knowingly.  
  
Flamedramon slid a little closer, and waited to see if Stingmon would come closer still. For a minute, neither of them moved, then Stingmon took a step closer, bringing them close enough for their sides to touch. Flamedramon smiled to himself as he felt his face coloring. This was what he wanted-he had been infatuated with Wormmon for quite some time, especially after seeing the way he cared for the person that he knew his partner loved. There was something to be said for the small insect Digimon, but there was also something to be said about his Champion form, tall, strong, and able to protect others.  
  
"Thank you for coming out here," the blue dragon whispered, "I really wanted someone to keep me company, and I can't think of anyone I would like to spend time with more right now."  
  
"It's the least I could do to repay you for the way you protected me when that Stingmon was here," Stingmon relied, gently pushing Flamedramon with his forearm.  
  
Flamedramon let himself be turned so that he was face to face with Stingmon, smiling as he felt the green Digimon's left arm wrap around his waist, palm in the small of his blue back, holding him close, the palm of his right hand caressing his cheek.  
  
The dragon felt the blush creep out from under his helmet as he looked up into Stingmon's face, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
"Is that the only reason you came out here?" Flamedramon smiled.  
  
Stingmon squeezed the dragon closer as he continued to caress his cheek, "I missed you," he whispered back.  
  
Flamedramon smiled up at him, happy with the answers he was getting. And the feelings he was getting.  
  
He looked up as the moon came out from behind the cloud, grinning up at it.  
  
"This makes our job easier," he stated, "We'll be able to see better now."  
  
"Yes," Stingmon buzzed, "Unfortunately."  
  
Flamedramon turned back to ask what he meant, a questioning look on his face. Then he saw Stingmon's face. His eyes grew wide in shock and fear as he saw the jagged silver scar over Stingmon's right eye.  
  
He had seen that scar before, on the Stingmon that had confronted them with Yamato and Garurumon.  
  
He tried to push away, to run and warn the others, but Stingmon's hand on the small of his back held him practically immobile. He started to cry out as he struggled, hoping that the others would hear him, but before he could get out a cry for help or a warning, the Stingmon brought his right arm down in a chop, hitting the dragon's neck and shoulder.  
  
Flamedramon's mouth opened soundlessly as his eyes grew wide, his body tense and stiff. A strangled sound made its way out of his throat, then he collapsed, losing his battle with unconsciousness.  
  
Stingmon lifted the limp form of Flamedramon easily, laying him over his arm. He took a second to look at the still form, then patted him on the back.  
  
"Your presence is required at the request of the Digimon Emperor. I knew you wouldn't be able to refuse."  
  
He chuckled to himself as he took wing, flying swiftly into the night for the palace. He had a prisoner to detain, and a report to make.  
  
----------  
  
Ken and Wormmon walked for a while before Ken stopped, looking at the ground.  
  
Wormmon stopped and looked at his partner, "What's wrong Ken? Flamedramon's not here."  
  
Ken shook his head, "No, he isn't. But he was not too long ago."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ken pointed to the ground, "These are his tracks. They come from over that way," he pointed, "And stop here. And that's not all. He wasn't alone"  
  
He knelt down and pointed to the ground as Wormmon came over to see what he was pointing at, "Do you see these tracks? Look familiar?"  
  
Wormmon swallowed, feeling himself begin to tremble, "St-Stingmon?"  
  
Ken nodded, "We have to get back and tell the others."  
  
Looking over his shoulder once, in the direction that Yamato and Garurumon had run, he picked up Wormmon and ran back to the village.  
  
-TBC- 


End file.
